gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
USS George Hammond
='U.S.S. George Hammond'= :"My next position is to take command of our new Daedalus-class ship. ...We're renaming it the ''George Hammond."'' - Samantha Carter The George Hammond, formerly known as the Phoenix, and sometimes referred to as the Hammond, is the sixth BC-304 produced by the United States Of America, and the fourth operated by the United States Air Force, assigned to the Second Tactical Wing. The ship is named in honor of the late Lt. General George S. Hammond, and is under the command of Colonel Samantha Carter. 'Crew' 'Commanding Officers' *Colonel Samantha Carter (2009–present) 'First Officers' *Major Tyrone Franklin (2009–present) 'Known Crew' *Major Tyrone Franklin - First officer *Major Kevin Marks - Pilot and Weapons Officer *Captain Pat Meyers - Ship navigator (in alternate timeline on the Phoenix) *Captain Dave Kleinman - Ship navigator 'History' 'The Battle of Icarus Base' :"Our shields are holding but we're not the target." - Samantha Carter The Hammond's first known assignment took place in 2009. Lt. General Jack O'Neill and Dr. Nicholas Rush beamed Eli Wallace aboard the George Hammond, which was orbiting Earth at the time, with the intention of revealing to him the existence of the Stargate program after he solved an Ancient mathematical proof. The proof Eli solved was believed to allow for the activation of the Stargate's ninth chevron. The efforts of those stationed at Icarus Base on the planet P4X-351 had been devoted to accomplishing such a task for months. Therefore, Eli was to be taken to Icarus Base to see the fruits of his labor and to further persuade him to join the Stargate program. However, as P4X-351 contained a radioactive Naquadria core, which had the potential to become unstable after the dialing of an incoming wormhole, the Hammond was used to transport Rush, Eli, Senator Alan Armstrong and Chloe Armstrong in lieu of a Stargate. When Icarus Base later came under attack by three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, the George Hammond, which was still in orbit at the time, intercepted a portion the weapons fire from the enemy fleet and used Railguns to repel the attacking force. However, numerous smaller craft, including Death Gliders and a Troop transport, were able to escape the battle and descend onto the planet's surface. To deal with these craft, F-302s were launched from the Hammond, which accompanied the F-302s stationed at Icarus Base. While the Hammond's shields were able to protect the ship against the onslaught, the Hammond still incurred moderate damage. During this engagement, the Alliance weapon fire that bombarded the planet from orbit steadily destabilized P4X-351's Naquadriah core, inadvertently causing it to reach the point of explosion. Moments before the core went critical (leading to the destruction of P4X-351), the Hammond recalled all fighters and retreated into hyperspace, leaving all enemy ships to be destroyed by the explosion. During the attack and evacuation of Icarus Base, bunker-shielding technology inhibited the Hammond's ability to beam personnel off of the planet, necessitating evacuation via the Stargate instead. Shortly after the engagement's conclusion, Colonel Samantha Carter informed General O'Neill of the battle and the unknown status of Icarus Base's personnel, who had dialed the ninth chevron address instead of Earth's during the base's evacuation. 'Lucian Alliance Invasion of Destiny' :"Unfortunately the complex inside pyramid is shielded against beaming technology. We'll have to go in with ground forces from the outside." - Samantha Carter Later in 2009, the Hammond was in orbit of Earth when Dr. Nicholas Rush went undercover as Colonel David Telford in an attempt to infiltrate the Lucian Alliance using the Ancient Long-range communication stones. However, when his cover was blown and he was captured by Alliance commander Kiva, the Hammond was unable to beam Rush out of the area due to a jamming device. Sometime later, the Hammond was sent to the Lucian Alliance outpost (having gained the location from Telford) to stop the Alliance forces from dialing Destiny, a task which they forced Rush to help them accomplish. After dropping out of hyperspace, the George Hammond scanned the planet and discovered that it had a Naquadria core similar to that of the planet P4X-351, on which Icarus Base resided, thus providing sufficient power for the Stargate's ninth chevron to be dialed. After discovering that jamming devices were once again being utilized by the Lucian Alliance in their outpost on the planet's surface, a wave of F-302s were launched as to allow for an assault by ground forces to capture the Alliance forces and save Rush. However, in response to the F-302 attack, Kiva ordered the Stargate's ninth chevron be dialed and ordered her troops to proceed through the Stargate and invade Destiny. After several minutes, as the planet's core became unstable, the entire planet exploded. Barely managing to escape the blast, the Hammond was forced to retreat into hyperspace, but not before recalling all fighters back from the surface. However, the crew of the Hammond was forced to leave two F-302s behind lest the Hammond itself be destroyed in the explosion. 'Alternate Timeline' :"Barely off the assembly line. Half the Asgard systems weren't finished, the other half weren't working." - Rodney McKay's hologram construct In an alternate timeline, the Phoenix was the sixth ''Daedalus''-class warship produced by the United States of America. It was finally deployed to support the Atlantis Expedition in their efforts to repel Michael Kenmore's assault on the human populations of the Pegasus galaxy, after a strong petitioning by Colonel Samantha Carter. Due to the urgent nature of this situation, the Phoenix was rushed into service, with many of the Asgard systems not fully operational by the time it arrived in Pegasus. As such, many members of the Expedition "worked day and night" to get the ship in working order and combat-ready. As soon as the new ship was in full working order, Colonel Samantha Carter began an unsupported campaign to destroy Michael Kenmore's fleet of commandeered Wraith Hive Ships, and therein save the threatened human populations on planets throughout the Pegasus galaxy. Using guerrilla warfare tactics, Carter succeeded in destroying many of Michael's Hive ships by emerging from hyperspace, unleashing a volley of Asgard plasma beam weapon fire, and fleeing back into hyperspace before the Phoenix itself was able to incur any serious damage, in most instances. However, after Michael's fleet had sustained substantial losses from the Phoenix's campaign, he distributed disinformation among his ranks and ambushed the Phoenix with three Hive Ships over a planet that the Phoenix had intended to liberate. During the ensuing battle, the Phoenix became badly damaged and the engines were going critical. Knowing that destruction was inevitable, the crew was beamed down to the surface of a planet by Col. Carter. In a last ditch effort, Cater set a collision course and rammed the badly damaged Phoenix into one of the Hives. The resulting explosion destroyed the Phoenix and created a shock wave powerful enough to destroy all three of Michael's Hives that had participated in the battle. 'Specifications' As the Phoenix was the first BC-304 to be produced after the Tau'ri was gifted the entire knowledge of the Asgard, it received several upgrades not present on other 304s. As such, the Phoenix featured an Asgard terminal on the bridge in place of a star map, as well as a room similar to the Asgard Computer Core room on board the Odyssey. These features, however, are not present on the Hammond in the current timeline. 'Major Campaigns' *Battle over the Outer Rim Planet *Battle of Icarus Base *Prelude to Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny *Battle of the Phoenix (alternate timeline) 'Behind the Scenes' *The origin of the name "Phoenix" comes from the legendary bird of the same name. The Phoenix was said to live a long life then after its death, would burst into flames and be reborn again.